Alphas of SHIELD
by Serperior22
Summary: When a new Evil threatens Mankind, it is up to Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Dr. Lee Rosen, the Neurologist, to team up, and stop this Sinister villain, before he destroys the one thing Earth needs to survive... Humanity.
1. Chapter 1- The Initiative

***Disclaimer: I do not own Syfy's "Alphas" or Marvel's "The Avengers". All Rights Reserved to the SyFy(tm) Television Network and Marvel(tm) Entertainment. Now, for the Story; When a Sinister Villain threatens to crush all of Humanity by using a Deadly Super Weapon, Dr. Lee Rosen and Director Nick Fury must join forces and assemble a team of extraordinary people, all of whom just don't really seem to get along with one another. Can the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, and Dr. Rosen's Alpha Team settle their differences? Or will this 'Super Weapon' be the extinction of Humanity...?**

* * *

_"Nina, g__et Gary out of here! Now!" Rosen yelled, as Cameron and Bill were doing the best of their Ability to control the terrified screams of New York Civilians, as they ran to and fro, ducking and looking for a place to take Shelter._

_Nina managed to get Gary to safety, but another small Aircraft had made its way into the same area where Rosen and his team were standing. It wasn't doing anything, but instead, it just hovered in mid-air. A young Gentleman, who appeared to be Gary's age, in Golden Armor with Horns, was wielding a sort of staff, and appeared to be controlling the Machine. He had made direct eye contact with Lee, why, the Doctor couldn't understand, before the Golden-Armored Man took off, laughing menacingly. Three Ships followed suit, apparently ignoring the entourage of frightened screams._

_"Lee!" Bill yelled, refocusing the Neurologist's attention to his Team. "We need you inside, right now...!"_

_Lee had said nothing, but nodded, instead. As he made his way towards his group, he heard something go off directly behind him, causing him to stumble forward. It sounded like a Gun, but more _Alien _in Nature. He turned, but had only a mere second to do so, before a Medium-Built, Red-Armored Man flew towards the Alien Aircraft that had thankfully failed to hit Rosen from behind, blasting it with a beam of light, straight from his hand. Unfortunately, the Aircraft fell face forward... and down towards Lee._

He awoke with a start, as his Cellular Device went off, on his Oakwood Nightstand. He took a few seconds to take in his recent Nightmare, turned on the small lamp above the Nightstand, placed his thin glasses upon his tiresome, wrinkled face, and read the Caller ID Listed on the front screen: "_Restricted Number_". Oddly enough, there was no Number shown. Just those words. He looked at his Alarm Clock (2:35 am). '_Who on_ earth,' Doctor Lee Rosen thought to himself, tiredly '_besides possibly Gary, would be calling me at this god-awful hour_'. Thinking nothing of it, though, he placed his phone down as it stopped ringing, switched off his Lamp, took off his glasses and tried to go back to sleep. Only, it was cut short, for the second he almost drifted to sleep, the Phone rang once more. Now agitated, he took a sharp glance at the caller ID once again. Same Name, no Number. He decided that since he didn't want to be disturbed for a third time around, he answered it, as he switched his light on once again, wincing as the bulb lit up. "Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Is this Doctor Lee Rosen? DCIS?" A stern voice spoke up, sounding flat, yet official.

At first, Rosen didn't quite know how to exactly respond to this question, so, he just went with it. Normally, by now, almost everyone knew who Lee Rosen was, due to the many Cases he and his Team had solved over the course of a few years. "Yes, this is he." Lee confirmed. "May I ask just _who_ is calling at 2:40 in the morning, and how you know who _I_ am, exactly?" He wanted to sound professional, but it couldn't be helped due to being rudely awakened.

"Doctor Lee Rosen, my name is Director Nick Fury." The voice on the other end replied, obviously ignoring Lee's crankiness. "I am one of the any founding Members of a Secluded Government Agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm assuming you've heard of us from before...?"

"I'm... afraid I haven't..." Rosen lied. He recalled the Nightmare he had, now remembering it being a simple memory, and had recalled Gary, as well, picking up some Intercom Frequency, mentioning 'S.H.I.E.L.D.', and 'Iron Man'.

"Are you sure you haven't?" the Director asked curiously, yet his voice remained firm.

"Um... yes, I am. Now, why are calling?" Lee said, trying to assure himself of the matter.

"I need for you and your team to head to your Office. I'll have an aircraft waiting for you there to pick you up." the Director said.

"And why," he dared to ask, "Should I trust you, and believe that you aren't just someone trying to eliminate my team and I?"

"Well, to be _truly _honest, Doctor Rosen," Director Fury replied, sounding far more serious. "If I were to go after you and your team, with an excessive amount of force, might I add, it would've been accomplished a few seconds ago, let alone the moment you picked up this Phone. Believe me, Dr. Rosen... it's... important."

It took a few seconds for Lee to respond, only because he had an arsenal of unanswered questions, and wasn't completely sure if he should believe this man's story.

"And, please, Doctor Rosen, there is no need for worry." Fury said, assuring Rosen, as if he could read the man's mind. "All your Questions will be answered, soon enough."

* * *

Rosen had parked his vehicle just a few spaces before his Team's Office building, keeping a sharp eye out for what that Director Fury person referred to on the Phone as an 'Aircraft'. He noticed that two more vehicles, one White (Nina's); the other Silver (Bill's), were parked directly in front of the main office's front entrance.

"Doctor Rosen," Gary said tiredly, as he yawned, looking over at the rest of the team's vehicles. "It's past... it's past my Bedtime, so I can't go to sleep now. I have to stay up all night." Gary was right, of course. When Lee pulled up to Gary's house, his Mother, Sandra, was furiously standing on the Front Porch, in her Night Gown, arms crossed, and complaining about 'keeping him up all night'. Lee, of course, had only told Sandra that they'll be out of town for a couple of weeks, at most, leaving out any, and all, possible classified information.

"I understand that, Gary," Doctor Rosen said, apologetically. "But, someone, apparently of great importance, has requested that we are to be at the front Parking Lot of our Office, at this precise hour." He said, as he pointed at his Watch, which read 3:45 am. "Who knows why, but... he said it was important." Along with Gary, Rosen made his way out of his vehicle, and towards his other team members. Nina, Bill and Rachel were conversing near the hood of Nina's car, while Cameron made his way towards the two.

"Glad to see that we weren't the only one's disturbed this morning." Cameron jokingly stated with a chuckle. His chuckling ceased; However, as he noticed Rosen's upsetting and tiring facial features, and Gary's grogginess. Yet, Gary appeared to be more awake than any of the other Alphas, including Rosen. The short conversation ended, when Gary suddenly piped up.

"Sir, we've arrived at the location." Gary said aloud, as if he were repeating someone else's words, flickering and twitching his hand in the air, reading some Signals that appeared before him. "Preparing to pick up all team members at Drop-off- Hey, that's us, Doctor Rosen! Who's picking us up?"

Lee looked at his fellow Alphas, only to come across some pretty confused and tired faces. "Well, I see Director Fury hasn't quite informed you all, is this correct?"

"Doctor Rosen," Rachel stated. "Who's 'Director Fury'...?"

Lee was taken aback by this. Had Nick Fury not informed his other team members about what the matter at hand was? Or was he the only one who-

"Ooh, Dr. Rosen, look!" Gary yelped in surprise, as he pointed towards what had appeared to be a medium-sized Aircraft. The other members stopped what they were doing, as well, and eyed the ship before them.

"I'm getting two heartbeats, you guys." Rachel said, as she scanned the Ship. "One Pilot, one Passenger."

It slowly hovered gently onto the ground, as its' engines began to shut down. When the engines were completely shut off, a back entrance opened up, and out came a man. He was dark-skinned, like Bill, but had a single Eye Patch covering his right eye. He wore a lengthy, black leather jacket, with black jeans, and what appeared to be thick, black Army Boots. "Are you Doctor Lee Rosen?"" The stranger asked in a deep, intimidating voice.

Lee hesitated for a moment, before finally answering the man's question. "Y-yes. I am Doctor Lee Rosen, but you may call me Lee." He held his hand up to shake the stranger's hand. To his surprise, he accepted it.

"Lee Rosen," the stranger replied. "My name is Director Nick Fury. I am one of the many brilliant minds who had formed what is known as 'The Avenger's Initiative'. However, I cannot share with you the other's who have formed the initiative, for what I will soon show you _all_," he said referring to both Lee and his fellow Teammates. "Will be enough said Information."

"Who's Howard Stark? And Tony Stark?" Gary asked from behind Rosen. Apparently, no one was paying any attention to the young man, as he was busy filtering through Security Codes, and some files labeled 'Classified'. "Classified; Tony Stark, a.k.a, Iron Man. Classified; Captain Rogers, a.k.a, Capta-"

"Gary...!" Nina warned quietly to the young man before he could finish.

The mysterious man that stood before them, now known as Nick Fury, eyed Gary, before continuing. "Well, then." He said, as he shrugged. "I guess we better get going then, before Mr. Bell, here, spoils any further information." His tone of voice changed drastically, as he grimaced at Gary. He stopped himself, however, as he extended an arm towards the Ship's entrance he had came out of, and said, "Now, if you would please. We haven't any more time left, Lee."

Lee didn't quite grasp what Fury was going on about 'time left', but he had an abnormal felling in his gut that this man was trustworthy enough to follow. They had all boarded the Ship, with Gary being a little defiant with flying in an aircraft, something about getting sick the last time he was on a plane, and strapped in enough to where they were secure.

"Prepare for takeoff. All passengers have boarded." The Pilot spoke up, especially to Director Fury, who had remained standing, gripping onto a nearby handle. The flight was a little shaky, on account of the Ship having to make sharp turns around the tall structures of New York City. Fortunately, the rest of the flight was fairly smooth.

Gary started to complain halfway through, however, when he mentioned something about 'No Signals'. Rosen, who had taken the seat next to his young friend assured him that it will be fine.

"Oh believe me, Mr. Bell." Fury spoke up, his tone being a little bit softer now. "You'll get something soon enough."

"_Agent_ Bell." Gary corrected Nick, who had looked at Rosen for some clarification.

"You'll have to excuse Gary, Mr. Fury." Rosen said, looking at Gary, who appeared to be too busy searching for a Signal. "I should've mentioned this earlier, but ever since we've received our DCIS Badges from the DoD, Mr. Bell, here, wishes that everyone would refer to him as 'Agent' Bell."

"Yeah. And hey," Gary said, "Why do wear an Eye Patch? Are you some sort of Pirate?"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle a little at the young man's child-like behavior, but grew serious when he mentioned his bad eye. "Well, _Agent_ Bell." He said, hoping that name would satisfy him. "You see, just like you prefer that people call you 'Agent', I prefer that people not mention my Eye Patch. Let's just say, there was something that I should've done to prevent it from happening a long time ago, that I couldn't prevent from happening."

The ship had grown silent long after that. Nick Fury continued to stare out the Windshield of the plane, while Bill and Cameron exchanged looks. Nina was sitting in absolute silence, Rachel glancing over to her, in hopes that her female companion wasn't thinking about Fury's incident, or how he got that way. Gary (Much to both Fury's and Rosen's satisfaction) had drifted to sleep, after complaining about a small headache. Around this time, the Sun was just starting to rise over the Horizon, the Pilot having to engage the Ship's Windshield covers.

* * *

After what seemed like nearly Three Hours, The Pilot informed Director Fury that they'll be landing in just a couple of minutes, and that he should alert everyone, as the scanners began reading a high level of wind, which would cause some friction.

"I will, thank you." Director Fury said, patting the Pilot on his shoulder as a sign of gratitude. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Fury said, as Rosen began to wake Gary up from his nap. "You'll have to excuse the Tur-" The Aircraft Lee's team was in began to rock back and forth, as it slowly made its descent onto the Deck of a massive Carrier Ship. "Turbulence." Fury finished, as the Ship's Engines began to shut down.

The back hatch opened up, causing everyone, besides Nick Fury, to wince at the immediate transition from dark to light. A woman, dressed in all Black, climbed up the Ship's open hatch. Cameron nearly glanced down, as it revealed that the top part of this red-haired woman's suit was partially open. He nearly jumped in surprise, when Nina cleared her throat, warning Hicks that he was still in a relationship with her.

"Agent Romanoff." Director Fury said to her. "Care to give our new guess the Tour of the Ship?"

"Of course, Director." She replied sternly. She glanced around her at whom Director Fury was referring to as 'guests', one of which had caught her attention for merely a second, and turned. "Ladies and Gentlemen. If you would please follow me, I welcome you to S.H.I.E.L.D."


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting Room Tensions

***Disclaimer: I do not own Syfy's "Alphas" or Marvel's "The Avengers". All Rights Reserved to the SyFy(tm) Television Network and Marvel(tm) Entertainment. So far, so good? Sorry it took so long to get this Second Chapter in, but now, let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

The Tour of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier was quite impressive, Lee Rosen had thought. The deck was _enormous; _Jets spread about, each one with various crew members working here and there. Some were eyeballing Rosen and his team, as if they seemed all too suspicious, but other than that they continued their work.

"I apologize," Fury spoke up, breaking the brief silence. "If Agent Romanoff seems... awfully quiet. She's quite serious in everything she does. And, I do mean _everything_." This was quite true, considering that the silent red head had been doing nothing but walking alongside Fury, Rosen and his team, black boots clicking on the metal below her feet. They continued the Tour, starting with a small computer room, with a medium built steel table in the back, and finished it with a very open area. Computers and Monitors lined the walls, many people walking around, and giving information between one to the other.

"East to North East... No, everything's fine mom..." Gary spoke up, waving his hands in the air, reading a wave of signals that flew... well, everywhere. By now, the young, autistic Alpha was excitedly waving his hands in front of his face. Rachel had managed to cut his process off short, only because some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s apparent employees were eyeing them.

"Director Fury," a voice spoke out from his left. Rosen and his team turned toward the voice as well to see a man in a well-tailored suit, Tie and all. He had a sharp haircut, and a Mustache-Goatee combo.

"Ah, Stark." Fury greeted the suited man with a firm handshake. "Glad to see you made it. I'd introduce you to the others behind me," he said, holding a hand towards Rosen and his Alpha team. "But I'll wait until the others get here first."

"That won't be necessary, Director." a voice spoke up from nearby. Rosen, his team, and even the man named Stark turned towards the voice. There were three men standing near the entrance; One was dressed in quite fashionable clothing, blonde hair, blue eyes: the second had a more masculine appeal to him, curly black hair and darker skin: and the third had a leather jacket on him, military-style haircut. It was the blonde man that spoke up. "We've arrived here earlier thanks to Natasha giving us a ride on her plane."

"Well then," Nick said, turning to Rosen and his team. "Shall we begin our meeting? Right this way, Lee."

* * *

The meeting room was dimly lit, but Rosen believed that that was for a certain purpose. There was a large round table, about the same size as a queen-sized bed. There were multiple chairs, so there were plenty for everyone to sit on.

"It's dark in here, Doctor Rosen." Gary said, squinting to try and see. "Where are the lights?" At that moment, vertical blades opened up, revealing some decent light into the room. "Oh, that's better. Thank you."

"Yep." the blonde man said, nodding toward the Gary. "My name's Steve Rogers, by the way. I was given the nickname 'Captain America' because I had served my country during the second world war. And thanks to Mr. Starks' father, Howard Stark, I was given... A bit of an upgrade. If your wondering about how I lived this long, well... That's a bit classified."

"Which is where I come in." Stark spoke up, continuing the introductions. "My name is Tony Stark, also known as 'Iron Man'. A couple of years ago, I was captured by a group of soldiers in Afghanistan, who forced me to create weapons. Instead, thanks to a... friend who... Is living a better life, I created a metal suit. Eventually, I created something much better, after being rescued, and decided to join this little..." he gestured towards Nick Fury and his other team members as he said this. "Entourage."

"And who, dare I ask," Cameron Hicks spoke up after putting his arm around Nina. "Is the slouch hovering in the corner there?" he pointed towards the dark skinned man, who had been eyeing Nina ever since they entered the room.

"This Slouch," the man spoke up for himself, standing much taller now. "has a name. And _that _name is Dr. Bruce Banner. Nothing interesting about me except for the fact that I study something known as 'Gamma Radiation'. But i'm pretty sure I might bore you to death about what Gamma Radiation is. Might be too much for you to handle."

Cameron was about jump out his chair, and hurl the nearest projectile towards Banner, if it weren't for Nina holding him back. Odd, though. Cameron never acted this rash towards someone before. Something was wrong, but she figured she would have to look into soon.

"I wouldn't get me angry if I were you, pretty boy." Banner warned. "Trust me. You wouldn't like me if I were angry." Bruce sat down in a nearby chair, saying nothing further, except for glaring at Cameron. Cameron vice-versa.

"So," the man with the military style haircut spoke up. "I suppose that just leaves me now, right? Well, all I can say is that the name's Clint. Clint Barton. Also known as 'Hawkeye'. I would love to share more information, but... The name says it all." He then laid back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Now, then," Fury spoke up, after a brief moment of silence. "The reason as to why I had gathered all of you here today: Doctor Doom and a mysterious man by the name of 'Stanton Perish' have formed, as usual, a grizzly plan to eradicate human existence."

It took a moment for Rosen to process just what exactly Director Fury had said. Although he knew about Red Flag and Parish's connection to the organization, he had no idea his nemesis would ever have the audacity to join forces with a... 'Doctor Doom'. "Did you just say... Stanton Parish?"

"That is correct." Fury said, having Tony, Banner, Rogers, and Clint look at Rosen with interest. "This is why I had contacted you about this, Lee. We need your help, and you and your team seemed to be the only people we could trust."

"Doctor Rosen, what are 'Doombots'?" Everyone had Immediattely turned their attention, now, towards Gary, who had been nonstop reading the seemingly endless signals that had been swarming him since they landed on board the carrier.

"Gary?" Bill asked the latter. "I'm sorry. But, 'Doombot'?"

"Crap." Stark mumbled to himself. Suddenly, it felt as if gravity had taken over the entire room, as everyone started to move to one side.

* * *

"And you're positive that these so-called... 'Doombots' will help with whatever task you need done?" Stanton Parish said, standing before a single line of oddly shaped drones.

"Yes," Doctor Doom said, as he sat in a large metallic throne, hands intertwined in a devious manner. "I reprogrammed them to follow whatever task you need them to do. But, don't get any ideas of turning them on me, Parish. Trust me, I-"

"I will only trust you," Parish said, interrupting Doom's 'speech'. "When I know that your inventions can help me with whatever I need help with."

Doom stayed silent, but then spoke up. "Very well, Parish. Now, what is the first thing you need my Doombots to do, exactly?"

With that said, Parish pulled up a holographic image of what appeared to be a sort of helicarrier from a nearby computer screen. "May I ask what this is?"

Doom smiled...


	3. Chapter 3- Alphas Assemble

***Disclaimer; I do not own Syfy's "Alphas" or Marvel's "The Avengers". All Rights Reserved to the Syfy(tm) Television Network and Marvel(tm) Entertainment. So far, Rosen and his team haven't really warmed up quite yet to their new allies. Let's just hope that this coming fight would relieve some of that uncertainty. Enjoy.***

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Lee Rosen asked, regaining his footing. As he looked around, there wasn't much damage done to the room, and, thankfully, his team. Some chairs were out of place, though.

"We're fine over here, Doctor Rosen!" Rachel called out, tending to Gary, who had fallen to the ground. Bill and Nina were safe, considering that they were seated. Cameron, however, was gripping tightly to his chair, as if it were his lifeline.

"Director Fury?" Rosen turned to see that he and his team were all still standing. "Well, I... can see that you are all okay then."

The Director nodded. "We're fine, Lee. We're used to these kinds of things. Stark?" Lee called to the goateed man, who had already made his way out of the room, along with Banner and Captain Rogers. "Right. Well, then. Barton, you and Romanoff are with me. And, Lee?" he turned to the doctor and his team, who appeared raring to leap into action. He sighed. "You and your team stay here, okay?"

"Excuse me!" Bill protested. "We may not have fancy costumes, cool nicknames, a stunning background, and expert skills. But we've been in more than enough fights to know how to take on an enemy."

"Although, I can agree with you Mr. Harken," Fury pointed out, "I'm afraid it's much too dangerous out there. You don't know what you'll be facing." Another explosion went off, this time causing the ship to sway awkwardly.

"Director!" one of the crewmen yelled from his control panel, standing up. "We just lost Jets 1 and 9!" he paused, reading his monitor. "Correction," he yelled, "Jets 1-9, and Jet 15 just slammed into the top left Engine. Iron Man and Hulk have just made it on deck, and are currently fighting up to thirty bogies and counting. Captain America is pinned, and Stark is taking the fight to the air, so to speak."

"Thank you, Private Mondell," Fury said. "Keep monitoring and report all updates to Romanoff. In the meantime," He said, turning to Rosen. He sighed. Rosen proved a point, and the reports helped rest their case. "Okay, fine..." Fury groaned. "Let's see what you've got, Doctor Rosen."

* * *

"So this... _'Alpha'_" Doom said, using the term loosely. "Are you positive he could be of use to us...?"

"But of course." Parish smiled. "Once we have him, he'll give us everything we need to know. Your Doom-bots will hopefully be able to retrieve him, I hope?"

"Yes." Doom said, sure of himself. "Let's just see, if we manage to have him, he will be willing to cooperate...!"

* * *

***What do Dr. Doom and Stanton Parish have in store for our Heroes?! Who knows?! Even I don't know! Guess well find out in the next Chapter!***


	4. Chapter 4- Showdown Aboard SHIELD

***I do not own SyFy's "Alphas" or Marvel's "The Avengers". All rights reserved to their respective owners. An attack on SHIELD? Avengers in trouble? Rosen's Alpha team joining the fight? Well... let's see they got!***

* * *

"I'm getting pinned by a few Doom Bots here!" Rogers yelled, as he struggled to hold his Shield tightly. "Could use some backup right about now from the other Avenge-" But before the Patriot could finish his sentence, a large object hurled overhead, slamming into two Doombots. "Thanks Bann- what?" Standing behind him were Bill Harken and Gary Bell, with Gary going through the various signals.

"You're welcome." Harken grunted, as he turned to his partner. "Almost done, Gary?"

"Yeah." The young man replied. "Got it!" He piped. Rogers turned to the other Doombots he had forgotten about, and prepared his Shield for another attack. Instead, they froze, electricity flowing visibly all around them, until they fell to the deck, apparently shut down.

"Great work, kid." Tony Stark congratulated Gary, before landing behinds him. "What else you got?" Just as Stark said that, more Doombots arrived, aiming their weapons towards the group. A baseball flew through the air, ricocheting off the heads of the machines, knocking all those to the ground.

"How's that?" Cameron asked, as he caught the ball bouncing toward him.

"Yeah..." Stark hesitated, amazed at what he had just perfected. "How-?"

"Hyperkeniesis." Cam said. "I'll explain later. Right now, we have bigger problems!" The group turned just in time to see a much larger version of the so-called Doombots crash land directly in front of them.

"Everybody get ready!" Rogers yelled. The giant robot charged, as did the group minus Gary, who stayed behind filtering through the signals to find the one connected to the robot. Rogers threw his shield, only for it to bounce off the Doombot's chest like a ball. Harken threw his fist as hard as he could at the robot's chest, failing to even make a dent. Stark shot a laser from his hand, and when that failed, he used his chest Gallagher, only to anger the robot more.

The Doombot paid no heed to the group attacking it, but instead headed straight for Gary, who was still filtering the signals. "Gary, watch out!" Harken yelled. Gary opened his eyes enough to see the colossal machine charging toward him. Suddenly, just before the Doombot could even lay a finger on the boy, something swift picked Gary up, moving him away from harm. The Doombot tripped, falling face forward.

"Sorry I'm late, mortals!" Thor yelled heartily, as he carried his hammer in one hand, and hoisted Gary over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Gary yelled, failing to free himself from the flying man's grip. "I don't like being touched!"

"Do forgive me, young man." Thor then made his way to the group, placing Gary down gently. "I hadn't the slightest you were sensitive to touch."

"Glad to see you can make it to the party, Thor." Stark said, crossing his arms. "where've you been this whole time, if I may ask?"

"It's my brother, Loki." Thor pointed out. "It would seem that he is up to his old tricks again...! I have come to assist you."

"I thought Loki was imprisoned?!" Rogers asked, confused.

"Alas..." Thor said, sadly. "I thought so, as well."

"We can talk about this later, gentlemen!" Fury spoke over the outside Intercom. "We have bigger fish to fry right now!"

"Understood, Director!" Rogers confirmed. "Stark! I need you and Thor to take the fight Airborne! Harken! You, Hicks and Gary keep up whatever it is you do! And, Banner?!" Banner turned, still in his Hulk form, toward Rogers. "...smash!" Banner smiled, turned to a small group of Doombots and lunged for them. Stark and Thor took off taking out a number of Doombots, and Harken, Cameron and Gary kept up their end of the Bargain.

The battle continued until the last of the Doombots fell to the ground, ending the fight. "Good work, guys." Fury cheerily spoke over the Intercom. "Now, return to the main control room, so we can continue our work. Stark, I need you to bring one of those Doombots in for inspection. I like to see if we can use it to trace where it came from."

Everyone returned back inside, Stark carrying one of the robots in. As everyone cleared the deck, one of the Doombots lying on the ground starting blinking red.

* * *

"God damnit all!" Stanton yelled, as he slammed his fist on the console underneath the live feed on screen. He turned to Doom, furious as he saw that the metal man was doing nothing more than sitting on his throne. "I thought you said this would work, you fool!"

"And it did!" Doom shouted back. He recomposed himself, and addressed the older man. "You see, Parish. Plan A was just a diversion. Now, I can put into place plan B!"

"And dare I ask," Parish said, calming down a little. "Just what this '_Plan B_' is?!"

Doom smiled. He paused until he spoke the next words that Parish was satisfied to hear. "... Extermination of the Avengers!"

* * *

***Extermination of the Avengers?! But wouldn't that mean...? Oh, dear. Well, let's just see what happens in the next Chapter. Bye!***


	5. Chapter 5- Hicks Smash!

***Disclaimer. I do not own Marvel's "Avengers", or Syfy's "Alphas". All rights reserved to their respective owners. The plot thickens as our heroes slowly began to unravel just what Doom and Parish have in store for planet earth.***

* * *

"Hey, Cameron?" Nina approached her boyfriend with modest concern. He appeared to be a little out of sorts as he walked alongside Banner in his Hulk Form. He turned to her, slowly.

"Yeah, what's up, Nina?" He never used her name unless he felt wrong at times. And, this just so happened to be one of those times.

"Ever since the fight, you've been looking a little... aggressive. Maybe even a little too aggressive. Is something wrong?"

"No..." Hicks defended. "I'm fine." He made his way to the main control room, where the others were, Nina continuing to stare at the green spot on the back of Cameron's neck, as he proceeded to a nearby restroom.

* * *

"No, Doctor Rosen. I'm fine." Gary said meekly. "I told you, I don't like flying."

Rosen ignored what his companion was saying, as he continued to watch Fury make his way to the control room. Fury caught Rosen staring, causing the latter to turn away. "Alright Gary, that should do."

"Okay, Doctor Rosen. Oh, and you should probably check on Hicks. He's not feeling well."

"Yes, I will Gary." Rosen agreed, as he saw a small green spot on the back of Cameron's neck. "Yes I will."

* * *

Cam couldn't seem to focus. The last thing that happened when the battle ended was one of the Doom-bots stabbing Hicks in the back of the neck with a strange needle-like object, before being torn apart by Banner.

Banner.

The last person Cameron wanted to deal with. Why did he hit on Nina? Did he? Not sure. She was always concerned, like she was his babysitter. Sometimes, she would be too clingy. Then again, she always cared for her teammates. Especially Gary.

Gary.

He always needed to be babysat. He_ is_ autistic, so it did make sense. But he always got himself into trouble. He always needed attention from the others. _Green expanding. _What was so special about him anyway?! _Vision fading._ I mean, it wasn't like he did it on purpose, right? God damnit, why didn't he pay attention when that Doom-bot charged after him! _Muscle expanding, Heart rate spiking. _It was those signals he was reading! Stupid Gary! Stupid Nina! Stupid Banner!

"GRAAH!"

* * *

The Avengers and Rosen's team made their way back inside the meeting room, each member congratulating one another on a job well done. "I see everyone has finally gotten along." Fury said cheerfully. "Now then. Stark? The Doom-bot."

"Of course." Stark said non-chalantly, as he had Friday scan the fallen machine laying on the center table.

"It appears," Friday said, as soon as the scan was complete. "That this Doombot in particular was equipped with a syringe."

Stark grew curious, as did the rest of the room. "And..." Stark spoke up. "What exactly did this syringe contain? Just curious."

"Well..." Friday grew uncomfortably silent.

"'Weel' what, Friday?" Stark said, impatiently. "C'mon, we don't have all day, please."

"It appears that," Friday finally spoke up. "That the traces in this syringe are that of Gamma Radiation..." Dead silence. Suddenly...

_CRASH_!

Half the aircraft shook once more, but with more force applied, as everyone found something to brace themselves. Fury recognized this feeling. He turned to Banner, but he wasn't even in his Hulk form. He had previously reverted back to himself. "What the hell was that?!" Fury swore, as he spoke through the intercom.

"Sir, the Hulk is on a rampage...!" One man spoke. "Again!" He finished.

"Are you sure?!" He questioned, eyeing Banner, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Sir, I'm looking at a massive green figure tearing the landing pad apart! I'm 100% positive!"

"Wait a second!" Nina said, as everyone turned to see her scanning the room. "Where's Cameron?"

* * *

"Phase one is complete." Parish said, palming his hands together.

"And, now." Doom said heavily. "Onto phase two..." As he made his way down to where his new _ally _was standing, he threw his cape to the floor. He raised his hands high, generating thick pulses of electricity that shot in multiple directions. Several Doombots, each one more heavily armed than the last, rose from the ground, as their eyes blinked red. "Bring me the boy!" He shouted.

As the new Doombots took flight, and made their exit through an open window big enough for them to fit through, Parish couldn't help but grin sharply. "Soon, Gary Bell. You will be working for us."


End file.
